The Doctor's disappearing
by the-banana-girl
Summary: The Doctor disappeared and regenerated. He is now a she, and the Earth need her! This is a story about an imaginary Doctor, one of his next regeneration. This is mostly an adventure story but there is also some love. :)
1. Escape!

_So this is the first fanfic I post. I hope you will enjoy it, do not hesitate to review :)_

* * *

"He has disappeared. Nobody knows where he is, if he is still alive, why he is gone. The only thing I am sure is that I knew him, because we travelled together. All these things I have seen must be true! No, I am mad, I must be mad. It is in my head. But I have to believe, to find him! I do not know why. This is such a feeling."

Edwige closed her diary, feeling blue. She needed to talk, but she knew she shall not. Her family threatened her to put her in a madhouse. She had no friends. She was alone. She had a friend once, but he was not there anymore. She did not know where he was, and even if he was true.

"Doctor, where are you? Why did you leave me alone? Why didn't you come back as you said?" she cried.

She fell asleep, whispering her only friend's name.

OoOoO

The door opened. For the first time, since ages, the door opened. How many years had she spent in this white and empty room? She walked silently to get out, and ran, ran not knowing where she was going. She had to do an awful lot of running. Where was her?

She got into her blue box, and started to scream. She was alive! She was starving but, at least, she was alive. By looking on the computer screen, she could say she had stayed 4 months imprisoned.

"Allons-y!" she said, happy. "I have to find them, and to hide. They will never jail me again. Not twice, haha!"

She was laughing endlessly, freedom's effects. The TARDIS began to fly, quaking herself as she never did. She was getting old actually. Still, she was working.

OoOoO

"Fantastic! I have landed! What a fantastic street! Exactly where I wanted to be!"

Edwige had awake suddenly, hearing a big noise and then a yell. She ran to her window, and saw. The blue box was back. And if the TARDIS was back, so was the Doctor. But where was he? And who was this ginger hair girl, going out the TARDIS?

* * *

_I will post the next chapter next week, See you soon! 3_


	2. The ginger hair girl

_So here is the second chapter of The Doctor disapearing. I hope you'll enjoy it!_

* * *

The ginger hair girl rang at the door, whistling. She was playing with a key that she had used to close her blue box.

Edwige opened the door silently, wondering about the Doctor's life. They walked up to her room, so they could chat secretly. The strange girl was smiling, as if there was something really funny.

The door of Edwige's sleeping room closed.

"Who exactly are you, Miss?

-I'm the Doctor.

-Yeah, of course… What a lie!

-I'm serious, I'm not lying! Edwige, you know I never lie to you, I promised, 'times ago.

-The Doctor promised. Prove me you are.

-I'm from Gallifrey; I'm a Time Lord, the last of my kind, thanks to the Daleks. I travel with my dear TARDIS, which stand for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, through time and space, actually. I've travelled with you. We met in a circus where you were afraid of clowns, who were extra-terrestrial. I defeated them, and you joined me. You were so lonely, I was your only friend, I think. And your biggest fear is your family who threatened you of madhouse.

-Wow… This is all true. How do you know? And what happened?"

Edwige was scared, but she was trying to believe that this ginger hair girl was the Doctor. There were no other explanations.

"If you are the Doctor, then what happened? What made you like this?"

The doctor was looking around her. Then she stood up and took the alarm clock. She hit it, it buzzed, and then silence…

"Sorry, but I don't want them to listen to me, and I'm sure they already know I'm here…" she explained seriously. "I was imprisoned in a Forgotten Cell. It is a room which is closed when nobody's thinking or speaking about you. But if someone, at least one person, thinks about you for more than… 30 minutes, more or less, it opens. Then, you have to run before it's closed again.

-I thought about you! It's me! I have made you free again!

-Well, Yeah, Thanks!" she smiled.

It was her turn to find them. She was running out of time, and she did not know who they could be.

A phone rang. The Doctor jumped to answer it, muttering "bad news, why are there always bad news when I have to concentrate?"

"Hello Mister!

-Oh my God! Jack! Is that you Jack? Captain Jack Harkness?

-Well, yes, Doctor, it's me… I didn't fool you, did I?" he said disappointed.

"It is hard to fool me, you know!" she laughed.

"Are you sure you're the Doctor? Your voice is… not as usual.

-You stupid! I am the Doctor, I regenerated that's all. And I had some… problems! ... Why are you calling anyway?

-We've got some problems too, Doctor…"

* * *

_So, don't forget to review and comment! What do you think about it? I really love the Captain Jack Harkness's character, so I couldn't help myself! he had to be there! But I think he wouldn't agree..._


	3. Cardiff

_So this week we are going to Cardiff! I'd like to visit this city once!_

* * *

The Doctor was going to help Torchwood. For the first time in his life, she wanted to, she was even happy there were here! Edwige was wondering about her. She had always hated Torchwood so much! … And it was hard to think about her while thinking about the Doctor… The Doctor used to be a man; nevertheless there were no alternative possibilities…

The Doctor and Edwige were in the street, yelling for a cab. She didn't want to use her TARDIS, for an unknown reason. But it was hard to find a cab in London, because of the big events going on: the biggest Presidents of European countries were meeting in Buckingham Palace!

They finally found one, asking him to drive them to the train station, where they drove to Cardiff.

"Cardiff! I love this place! This is a very exciting city, full of huon energy and power! In this place, you feel that everything is possible! Don't you think?

-Well, this is Cardiff… You know, a city… Like others, well, not as big as others, as New York, I mean… I do not understand why Cardiff is so fantastic to your eyes.

-Fantastic! That's the word! Well, it must be some Time Lord's feelings… "

The Doctor got back to her so secret minds. She wasn't open to chat, she needed to think, to brain. She needed to understand, to calculate, to guess -no, to know! - her enemies next move. And she hated chess so much! She preferred to improvise her actions, no plans at all…

Edwige looked after the Doctor, worried. She was so different now! And then she was hitting her head screaming "Use this brain! Why doesn't it work? I must find something!" Suddenly, she jumped on her legs! She began to run happily. Edwige laughed nervously. What the hell was happening?!

They arrived in Cardiff, it was raining.

"I could have sworn it! Raining! Always raining! That's exciting!" she said unmotivated.

"Don't be so mean! It's always raining in London or New York too! I could explain you, but not now, we have things to do!"

And they began to walk, this was a pretty long walk but the Doctor seemed to rejoice about something near to happen.

When they were at the Roald Dahl Place, a handsome man was sitting on a bench. He was wearing old fashioned clothes. He looked like a Civil War soldiers. But he was too young, it can't be.

"Jack! Handsome Captain Jack Harkness!" The Doctor screamed.

The man turned his head, watched them and opened his mouth, like he was screaming but there were no sounds coming. Edwige laughed. His face was so funny. She had never seen a man with such a beautiful face while being surprised. He was even more handsome.

The Doctor gazed at Edwige and whispered:

"Do not even dare miss!"

Then she walked to him and she gave him a hug. She was smiling more she ever did. She was giving all her hope to this man and his team. But she was sure this man was the key, the missing piece of the puzzle. He needed her as she needed him.

* * *

_See you next week and don't forget to review! 3_


	4. The coffee issue

_So this week we're going to talk about coffee ;) Maybe you've already guess who I am talking about! i don't really watch Torchwood, but I know them by Doctor who, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes... Let me know! :D_

* * *

"So this is Torchwood. These are my team: Suzie, Owen, Toshiko and Gwen. There are wonderful!" Captain Jack Harkness said, smiling.

The members of the Torchwood team were smiling too, but the Doctor had a strange feeling, as if she was missing something. Captain Jack Harkness ran off the room, silently. Every members of the team went back to their computers or machines, back to work.

Captain Jack was back with plenty of coffee, smelling good. Gwen asked him to check some stuff with her.

"What is it?

-Where is Ianto, Mister?

-He had some stuff in the city, I mean, not here, you know.

-Who is the girl?

-The Doctor.

-Can't be, the Doctor is a man, I've read the files!

-Yeah, I don't think you read it to the end. Don't you remember the fact that I can regenerate?" said quietly the Doctor, as if she was here since a long time.

"By the way, this coffee is so tasty! I mean, I've never tasted coffee like this before, and I've tasted so many coffees in so many place and time, that's amazing! This coffee is amazing! But I don't think you made these by yourself Jack, sweet Jack. You know why? It takes time to do coffee like this, time and love. For the love, I'm sure I can trust you, but for the time… You didn't have time; you were in as soon as you were out! And, I don't know if someone has noticed, but there still is a cup on the table. Whose is it?

-Well, this is a cup in case someone wanted one more. No need to walk, less time wasted, you see…

-Hm hm… And if it was Ianto's? Who is it? He? She?

-He is my friend!" Jack yelled angrily. He ran off the room, and went back with a photograph.

The Doctor gazed with attention to the photograph, then to Jack's face. He was angry but his eyes were full of love. He was in love with this man. Of course, Ianto was cute, but not as the Handsome Captain! She felt that she was going to loathe this man, Jack's lover. Well… she was getting jealous now!

"Well, I think you have bigger problem right now than Ianto, haven't you?" Edwige said gently. "What about solve them?

-That's true. The rift opened three days ago and since then lot of strange stuff happen, like White Men in the White House…

-What are White Men?

-They are humanoid but their skin is white as china and their face is covered by some kind of white cloth so we can't see their eyes, mouth, nose… They are all men, according to human references.

-Don't you have videos or photographs?" asked the Doctor suddenly, as she was looking the machines.

* * *

Don't forget to review, babe! 3 Love ya! :) see you next week ;)


	5. The Forgotten's Children

_Hey guys! Here comes the new chapter of this fanfiction! Hope you will enjoy it! This time it is about something forgotten..._

* * *

The Doctor was reading files about the last three days. So many strange things had happened. Of course, it was linked with the rift but not only. There was something else.

Jack's phone rang, a true sexy ringtone, really fitting to the owner's way of life.

"Captain Jack Harkness, who are you? ... Sorry, the WHAT?! … Alright, I'm doing it."

He gave the phone to the Doctor, with a strange smile, like amused and sad at the same time. She took the phone, and put it on loud-speaker. A sweet female voice rised:

"Doctor! We know who and where you are! We know you have escape, and we know how. She will be punished if you do not surrender. One by one all your children of Time will be punished to have helped you one day.

-My dear new friend, the Forgotten! I haven't forgot you, d'you know? I was thinking about you, right now! Did you know there was a great rift of huon energy in Cardiff? I think you knew this for long, as me. But, the thing I never noticed, or even ask, is… What if I wasn't the only one to need it?

-You are clever Doctor, but not enough to close the rift. We will make all human beings kneel, because they have forgotten us, years and years ago. Ages, I should say.

-How could they have forgotten you? Do you mean…

-Yes, Doctor, we are. We were here before them. We will be here after them.

-Alright, and what about the White Men? Are they with you? Are they from outer space? WHO are they?

-Well, I'm pretty sure you'll find out soon, Sir! I'm really happy that you haven't forgotten us, but you should ask them directly."

The door opened and some White Men appeared. The Doctor laughed, and then threatened them with her sonic screwdriver. Her eyes were painful. She could have cry, if she was sure of her theory.

"Who are you? Are you the Forgotten's Children?

-Yes, if forgotten we are.

-I know you, I remember you. The Earth will remember you, and accept you, as you accept them years and years ago, if not ages. You will live together, as you always did.

-One of us has been killed, so are we in war. We must kill one human being at least. The revenge must happen. That's how we live, that's why we are forgotten.

-Yeah, and I like you for that but you can't kill you to avenge! One life does not equal another.

-I'm sorry, Doctor, but in what way are they forgotten? Who are they actually? asked Edwige.

-They are the Forgotten's Children. The very first of this kind were on Earth long before human kind. They are Forgotten because they don't communicate with other if the other don't try to. But one of your kind just killed one of them. That's why they are in war with you.

-What does the Forgotten look like?

-Human. They look like Human, as Human looks like Time Lords, we and they were first. I think we were first but that's not sure, it was ages ago and the Earth was far away Gallifrey."

* * *

_See you next week! Do not forget to review, comment, share... love ya ! 3_


	6. Ianto

_Hey guys! Sorry I'm really really late ! Will you pardon me? I put the last chapter of this story now, and another short story, but in French! More about this at the end of the chapter! I leave you to your reading!_

* * *

Ianto was whistling when he entered the room. He didn't notice the White Men and he took his cup of coffee which still was on the table.

"It's cold! Why is it cold? A coffee must never be cold! Jaaaaack! "

Jack laughed. His Ianto was always that simple. Ianto Look at his lover and realised how terse the situation was. Nevertheless, he wasn't scared. He knew how Jack loved this, being threaten. He couldn't die, but he loved the feeling!

"So you have new friends, Jack! Could you please introduce me, sweetheart?

-Of course" Jack said embarrassed. "So this is Edwige, the Doctor, and the White Men, but their real name is the Forgotten's Children…

-The Doctor? You mean the true one? Where is he? I have to talk to him" Ianto said, with a jealous flash in his eyes.

"Well, it must be me. And you must be this famous Ianto, who made such a good coffee, and who disappears without any reason…?

-I was in the city because jack asked me. And about the coffee, it is really nothing; I made it in a hurry you know. But are you really the Doctor? 'Cause I thought you were more… you know… manly!

-Well, I had some regeneration issue, but I'm fine, don't you worry" she answered with a gentle smile.

"Oh I won't madam! Why are you here by the way?

-There is some issue with the rift, I thought it might funny. And I wanted to meet Jack.

-That's what I wanted to have a word with you, if you don't mind.

-_I think we have greater problem right now, don't you think Ianto_?" yelled Jack.

The White Men had just started running out. They had just leaved a small piece of paper on the table.

"We will not forget you, so do not forget us. The Doctor is right, revenge is too easy. We are stronger than that. Maybe one day, Human and Forgotten will live together. I believe in this. You have love, we have respect. This must be compatible, don't you think?"

Edwige started to explain to Ianto what happened, what he missed. She liked this man. He was handsome, but not too much. He was friendly and kind, which was rare with a man. If only he wasn't in love with Jack…

Jack was really embarrassed. Why did the Doctor come back? Why now, when he has a new boyfriend? And why couldn't he forget his love for the Doctor, even if now he was a woman?

After a while, Jack leaved the room, depressed. Ianto apologized for leaving Edwige and ran after Jack. Oh no, he will not leave his responsibility like this! He promised, when they started their relationship, to stay with Ianto forever even if the Doctor came back. He leaved him twice, he won't leave him again! He won't allow it!

"So what is it now? Are leaving me again? For _her_?

-No, no, I won't, I don't want to. I love you, Ianto, do you know that? When I leave you, going with her, it is not for her but for _you_. Saving the Earth, to save one life, yours!

-Yes, I know, that's why I'm no more angry about you leaving me twice. But what about this time? She is in love with you, Jack, she wants you!

-I know. That's why it is so difficult for me! I thought I wasn't in love with her anymore, but there still is this feeling. I'm not in love, it's something else. I don't know if you understand me."

Jack cried. Tears went off his eyes. This broke Ianto's heart, he has never see Jack crying before. Ianto hugged him, kissing his forehead. Alright, Jack won. Again. Ianto was forgiving him. But he still was jealous!

They stayed like this for hours, kissing, hugging, crying, swearing love to each other's.

The next day, the two men didn't quit themselves. They were always together, chatting, laughing, and most of the time kissing.

"Looks like they had argument, again. And as always, they are closer now… What a couple!" laughed Gwen.

The Doctor felt blue. Her love with Jack would not happen this time. Nevertheless, seeing him so happy and so cute with this Ianto was great. Finally, he had found peace. She was wondering about when Ianto will die. How will react Jack? But this wasn't the time now. It was time to go, and leave them happy.

* * *

_The other one is about Sherlock BBC: it is a letter from Moriaty to Sherlock. I let you read it, if you are able to... Perhaps will I translate it but not now, too busy, too much to do... I am also writing two other FanFictions, but in French too... I think, one day, maybe, if I have time, I will translate them. So do not forget to review and comment! Check my page, soon there will be new things! Bye guys! 3_


End file.
